Hallow's Eve
by Libris
Summary: Halloween. The Joker. When you're dead you have a lot of time to think about you're mistakes... Old crackfic


Hallow's Eve… 

_            Halloween…_

_                        A candy dish on a table, two buckets by the door… and…_

"Now, hold on a minute! It's almost done!"

            _Harleen Quinzel…_

_                        My Harley Quinn…_

When you're dead  you have a lot of time for nothing at all 

_            I hate children._

_                        I… {hated} children…_

_Teal hair rushes by. Laughter. I named him Chester. He's just like the Chesire Cat._

Blonde hair in pigtails. Giggles. She named her Alice. She's a little lost girl in our wonderland.

_                        Our wonderland._

_            Acid…_

_                        I didn't look the same. I hated him. I hated them all._

_            It was the same place the same day and she was screaming and I tried to get to her but he was there and this time he was laughing and I was falling and I couldn't move…_

_And now I'm a ghost in this limbo. It's his fault. My end and my beginning. Which is which? I don't know and… hell, I don't care._

_                        I like this place. I like frightening the shit out of people in cold alleys…_

_                                    Voices in ears and Maniacal laughter._

_            I'm Gotham's golem, it's phantasm, and it's spirit. It's ghost._

_I am the Joker. And I'm dead. At least, I think I'm dead, but, was there ever a reality in the first place to be dead FROM? Not for me._

_            People like me don't die._

_                                    But, sometimes, I hate it._

"Is it done _yet_ Mama?"

I hate children.

I… {hated} children… 

            _I can still remember what time was like back then, how we all we're back then. _

Mass murdering Schizophrenic psychopaths 

            _To hell with it, it was fun. That's what we where. Clowns._

_                                    The Clown Prince of Crime and his Harlequin_

_            Mardi gras beads hanging from slender necks, white makeup and red and black lipstick. Electric joy buzzers, lethal whoopee cushions, acid spraying flowers, and lots and lots of Smilex…_

_                        When did it end?_

_                                    It ended with them. _

_                                                It ended with a bucket of acid and two crying children._

_With that bat-eared freak. Twice. The Death of Jake Neipar. The Beginning of the Joker. The Death of the Joker. The Beginning of…_

_                        The medical transcripts from the doctor lies on the kitchen table._

Chester Jake Quinzel

                        Alice Naomi Quinzel

                                    Age: 12 & 9

                                    Condition:

                                                It seems as though Chester and Alice have gotten 

                                                over any lingering nightmares, though Alice's daydreams

                                                still are in effect. Not responding to treatment. 

Some Hallucinations. Medicine prescribed below. No continuing problems with Chester.

                        _Damn quack. Trying to erase any memories, any, of their father. Of course there nightmares, dammit! The last time they **saw** me, I was falling into a bucket of acid, all bloodied up and SHOT!_

_            Saw me…_

_                        They never see me…_

When you're dead You have a lot of time for nothing  A lot of time to think 

_                                    ([{ _"Ivy! _Ivy!_"   "Harley? What are you doing here? Is something the matter? Is it the Joker?")]}

                                    _Of course, I new about it, I had a spy ear in her house._

_                        I never trusted Harley._

_                                    and I never trusted anyone else._

([{  "I-I think I'm pregnant…"  )]}

                                    _God…_

_                        What was I thinking?_

I didn't trust her. I didn't love her. No more than a moment's mistake… 

_All it was…_

_Hallow's Eve._

_Halloween._

_Laughter and giggles…_

"Hurry up Chester! Tim said he wouldn't take us if where late!"

                                    Ring… ring…

_A shadow in a doorway. He's taller now. Older. But he still has that damned smile._

_                                                Tim Drake…_

_………Robin………_

"Thank you, Tim. I didn't know who else to call…"

            "Who else is there?"

            _            I didn't trust her. I didn't love her. My greatest mistake…_

_"_HARLEY!_"_

_            Why the hell bat-freak named his son that I have no idea._

_A flash of red hair, a pile of three children. A cat. A dreamer. And a damned tree hugger._

_I wouldn't have stood it._

_Had I been alive._

_When you're dead you have a lot of time to think._

_A lot of time to watch._

_I lost one kid to a mental case no better than myself._

_I lost the woman I loved to the same man._

_The Joker and The Joke._

_I never loved anything but the Joke._

_I meant to._

_Until she walked along._

_I didn't understand her._

_I tried not to._

_It meant understanding myself._

_And that meant love._

_When you're dead you have a lot of time to think._

_A lot of time to watch._

_A lot of time to understand._

_            And abandoned cemetery and a pile of black lilies. She wears her hair in those pigtails. Always has. That's Harley Quinn._

_                                    My Harley Quinn._

_                        Tears dripping onto untended grass._

_            Tears for a body so mangled it was unrecognizable. But she knew it was him. She knew it was me._

_                                                                                    Deathday._

Hallow's Eve.

_            Halloween._

_Ghostly fingers on a face that has no idea._

_To think…_

_Never loved._

_Always tried._

_Never loved._

_Only wanted…_

_When you're dead you have a lot of time to think._

_A lot of time to watch._

_A lot of time to understand._

A lot of time to love.


End file.
